The Enclave Saga: Hunted
by SImon1068uk
Summary: In the future after civilisation has been destroyed, Europe and Britain are controlled by a group calling itself the Church of The One. They have denounced science as a heresy and blamed it for the cataclysm and hunt all those with gifted minds. A young warrior girl in training must accompany her younger gifted brother through treacherous land to save him from persecution and death


The Enclave Saga : Hunted.

Set many hundreds of years in the future after a natural disaster brought human civilization to its knees and set development back to the dark ages. This is a story of a young girl who is taken from her home and forced to travel hundreds of miles hunted by dark forces through hostile territory to deliver her brother to his and her destiny.

Prologue.

Digard stood and listened for sounds of the group of men he tracked. He had been tailing the group for five days now and they had taken him further north than he had ever been. He had been on the Great Isle for three years now and he was due to return soon.

The Enclave had sent him out to find children and so far he had found none but when he had seen the group and who was leading them he had guessed they may lead him to one who would meet the requirements he was looking for.

He was very careful in his pursuit of the group to ensure he was not spotted. Although he was positive he could handle the four armed men and their leader he had taken great pains in his time on the Island to not bring attention to his presence. If they knew he was here he would be hunted down and killed for definite and probably tortured if caught. That is what they did to people like him.

After he had listened some more and ensuring himself there was no one around he climbed the nearest tree and set an aerial among the highest branches and ran a wire down to his pack on the ground. He took out a small box like mechanism attached the wire turned a handle on the side and attached ear phones and listened.

"Yes we will be in at the village in five days we are meeting another four Sergeants at arms here before we make our final journey. We need trackers and scouts, reports say the village is well armed and wary of intruders with traps and lookout posts watching for raiders. "

"You are sure there is one among them"

"Yes a young boy he is the one who has created their weapons and defenses as well as designing machines for them for everyday tasks. There is even talk of electricity"

"Good we need to take the boy they must be made to see the evil route that he has led them down before we are lead to another cataclysm may the god be with you"

"May the god be with you too brother"

Digard unplugged the ear phones and packed the box and after climbing to retrieve his ariel he set off into the night.

Chapter one.

Ailidh stood very still and sniffed the air, she knew that Callum and Toby were about one hundred meters behind her Callum to her left and Toby to her right. This was her test to see if she was good enough to be allowed to hunt and scout beyond the limits of the settlement on her own. She sniffed again and smelled the waterhole about fifty metres ahead. She crawled slowly forward and to her right to a large oak tree and stood up wary of making sudden movements. When she was standing she moved with agonizing slowness to unpack her bow and string it without making any sudden movements to scare off the animals around her and so alert her quarry. She was all dressed in green with high legged leather boots to keep her feet dry. She wore a knee length cloak with a deep cowl which was patterned in green, black and brown so as to blend in with her surroundings and with the hood which was covered in strips of cloth the same colours as her cloak pulled over her head to hide the shape of her head. On a sling over her shoulder hung a long hunting knife made for her by her brother. It was perfectly waited of the strongest steel and with a sharpness which made the adults envious of it. Everybody wanted hunting gear made by her Culain but he always made the very best for her. Ailidh carefully peered round the ok and saw the three deer at the water hole. One of them was a young adult male with a fine set of antlers which Culain used to for the handles in the knives he made. It was big enough to provide a fair amount of meat for the people of the settlement but young enough to be tender and good to eat. Slowly patiently Ailidh carefully raised her bow and started to draw. Her bow was made of different woods and boiled cattle horn recurved to add extra power. It was much smaller than the bows carried by the adults but still enough to bring down a deer with a good enough shot and Ailidh was the best of shots. Last year at just thirteen she had won the summer archery tournament beating both Callum and Toby who were with her today. They had not been upset at being beaten by a girl because they knew how much Ailidh trained and practised. Ailidh noticed the wind blowing through the bramble bush behind the buck and adjusted her aim. She breathed in a lungful of air and let out half of it paused for a fraction of a second and let loose her shot.

The Buck dropped dead instantly the arrow piercing its heart she let loose a cry to scare off the remaining animals and ran forward to start dressing the beast. Callum and Toby ran forward in a crouch ever watchful as they caught up with Ailidh as she sliced through the deers stomach being careful not to pierce the bowels and innards. She cut it from groin to throat and pulled out all of the slimy evil smelling guts. Toby took a bag from his shoulder and said.

"Put the pluck in here old Bodhrain said he wants to make something with them. Let's quarter this thing so we can carry it home for hanging."

At fourteen Ailidh was two years away from having to choose her future path. Would she become a protector, the warrior huntsmen who scouted the settlements perimeter for intruders, fought in raids and hunted for wild meat to supplement the cattle herd kept in the forest. Or would she choose a husband and work in the settlement maybe baking or tending crop fields or digging soil pits. The thought of doing this last job made her shudder although she knew that it was one of the most important in the settlement to keep disease away. She knew in her heart what she wanted but was worried it would upset her mother. Her mother loved children and worked with the little ones while their parents worked their tasks which kept the settlement a good place to live. She also knew her mother would love to be a grandparent one day and she was probably the only person who could provide one. Her brother was four years her younger and a strange boy. He made things like the bows and the knives but had also created new ways to climb trees with ropes and bags of rocks. When they were children learning letters little Culain was doing things at two that some children were not when groups left the settlement to scavenge materials for use in building homesteads and such Culain was always first to sort through the rubbish they brought back. He had already made boxes that could be wound up and which shone brighter than a candle, Black glass which heated water for washing in and other devices used every day by the people.

The Blacksmith Niall sat in his chair by the door with his chin on his chest snoring away. In the very early hours of the morning Culain had come into his home and shook him awake. This was just normal behaviour and accepted by Niall as everything Culain did was accepted by everyone in the settlement due to all he had done since he started to make things. Niall's wife Maja sleepily said "off you go he's your apprentice" turned over and went back to sleep. Niall stood and grabbed his clothes and went with the boy to the Smithy. In truth the Blacksmith did not need to be there. Culain could operate it all by himself but the boy's mother and sister had made Culain and Niall promise that Niall would be there whenever Culain was working to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Niall chuckled to himself at that the boy was so clever if he did ever hurt himself he would just come up with a way to fix it by magic or something. When they got to the forge and started the fire and worked the bellows (which the boy had designed doubling the heat Niall had ever got from it) Culain went to the back of the room and bulled down a box. So it was Ailidh's new bow he was keen to work on. Niall was very curious to see this as Culain had melted down different types of metal and made casts of sand and glue. He had even cast metal arrows with different points. Who knew what this thing would look like when it was finished.

Ailidh, Toby and Callum trotted into the camp navigating their way through the forest in which they lived. They took their meat to the butcher for preparing and then separated to complete different tasks for the rest of the day. That afternoon Ailidh went in search of Culain and found him at the blacksmiths forge.

"Hello Niall how are you today?"

"Tired Ailidh very bloody tired. This brother of yours had me up before sparrows fart this morning."

"Oh dear I'm sorry Niall but you know what he's like when he gets an itch in that head of his."

"Ach never mind me Ailidh truth is I just open up and get everything started then end up snoozing in my chair. I probably had a better sleep than listening to Maja farting and snoring all night."

Ailidh giggled at that, Niall's wife was a very dainty woman the exact opposite of Niall and it was hard to imagine her making any kind of undignified noise.

"HI THE PEOPLE, HI THE PEOPLE"

The shout had come from outside the settlement but within the outer defences suddenly the settlement was a hive of activity with people running to set places and grabbing weapons and manning towers. Ailidh ran over to Culain and took him by the hand she then pulled a rope at the nearest big tree and down dropped a ladder which she ushered Culain up while she climbed up behind him. On a platform was a large bow with three large strings operated by a turning handle and capable of sending bolts fed into it from a tall box and a forearms length straight through a man at 3 hundred paces.

"HI THE PEOPLE I AM UNARMED ALONE AND COME IN PEACE"

Ailidh saw the man doing the shouting and turned her weapon on him while keeping her eye open for others. Men of the settlement were carried into other trees which contained other weapons some larger and more deadly than Ailidh's by counterweight lifts while others carrying composite recurved bows went to the man and shouted at him to fall to his knees and put his hand behind his head.

The man was taken into the central round house while Ailidh and the others remained alert for an attack.

Ailidh was very surprised and even more worried that he intruder had got as far as the living area of the settlement. This meant he had somehow navigated his way past the various blinds, obstacles felled trees and planted bramble bushes placed so they would lead anyone travelling through the forest away from the settlement. Also there was an outer perimeter of lookout points, traps, and deadfalls he must have avoided. Ailidh wondered how he had got past all these things and why?

Digard knelt and waited for the men to come to him and could see the determination in their eyes.

"I have weapons in my pack I have none on my person I am here in peace on a matter of urgency for your settlement"

The men made no sounds and did not speak as they kicked aside Digard's pack and searched him thoroughly.

"Please take me to your elders I need to speak to your council."

One of the men spoke.

"Get Duphrain"

Digard knelt waiting for this Duphrain to come to him. Soon a man tall and grey haired came to where he was still being watched.

"I am Duphrain head of the council of elders here. What do you want and how did you get past our alarms and defences."

Digard looked him straight in the eye noting his confidence and intelligence and simply said "The ones are coming for the boy".

"Take him to the roundhouse gather the full council and bring Muireall".

Digard was lead into the central building of the settlement a large roundhouse big enough to contain a large number of people. He was given a seat and offered water which he took and was surprised by the clarity and quality of it.

"Where do you get your water?"

"We have a well and then it is passed through pipes and then boiled in tanks before we consider it fit to drink"

Digard considered the answer and knew he was doing the right thing. Soon a number of older people men and women came into the building with Duphrain at the head they faced Digard.

"What do you know of The Ones?" they asked.

"I have been tracking a group of them with 6 men at arms for the past five days. Last night I heard them speak of a settlement in the forest where a young boy has been creating machines. They are on their way here to take him. They are waiting on others to join them and will be here in four days".

This last caused a shockwave of horror throughout the assembled elders.

The one called Duphrain said "Who are you and why do you care what The Ones are up to."

"My name is Digard I am a scout and soldier of The Enclave across the water and I have also come for the boy."

Some of the council shouted "He is a slaver here to take Culain for his own ends kill him!"

Duphrain calmed the people down and said "What is this enclave across the water."

From the back of the room an old voice said "I know."

All eves turned to where an old woman at least seventy years old sat with a stick held in both hands.

Duphrain said "Siona you know of this Enclave?"

"Yes many years ago before my Kainath came to our village trading animal hides and ended up bringing me here. A man like this one came and took an apprentice smith with him to this Enclave and the boy went to learn more about his craft than he could dream the man said."

Digard thought for a moment and said "Was this a long time ago and was the boy called Mordain?"

"Yes how do you know?"

"He is my uncle he married my Mothers Sister and had four children all girls all grown up and with children of their own now. If you look in my pack there is a knife he made for me when I was just a boy?"

One of the men of the settlement looked in the bag and brought out a hunting knife of perfect make and weight and as sharp as any they had ever seen. He took it over to Siona who looked at the forte and saw a stamp there of three interlocked circles with an M in the centre one.

"That is his stamp" she said and looked up "He is telling the truth we must listen to what he tells us."

"Well" said Duphrain "you have our attention why do you want Culain?"

"I do not know how many of you know the history of the world but many hundreds of years ago the world coughed a cloud of fire and ash into the sky which in turn created a food shortage so severe the whole planet went to war to protect what little food they had. It is hard to believe now but hundreds of millions of people died in that war and the famine that went with it until civilisation crumbled and great cities became the ruins we still see today. That is when The Ones started to rise and told everyone that science created the cataclysm and that only by returning to the land and following their way could we hope to be saved."

Duphrain interrupted him "Yes we know this we have been visited by The Ones in the past but we do not trust them they wanted us to raid another settlement we had traded with for years because they said they had "strayed from the path" we refused and when they brought armed men we taught them the error of their ways."

"If only all people were like you the world would be a much better place. I guess they did not come back because they are like all bullies ultimately scared of the strong. However they want the boy and will attack again and again until they have him or kill him. You know what he does is science and that is their great heresy they cannot and do not let special people like him live."

A woman in the crowd burst into tears and started sobbing "Oh my boy, oh my boy."

Duphrain told Digard that she was Muireall the boy's mother.

Chapter Two

Ailidh was watching her target zone while at the same time trying to keep an eye on the roundhouse. Suddenly one of the men came running from the roundhouse.

"Ailidh I am to take your post you and Culain are to go to the council."

Ailidh grabbed Culain's hand and they both put a foot in two looped ropes hanging from the tree. They pushed off the tree with their other feet and swung down on the descending rope and ran to the roundhouse to see why they were needed.

When they got to the tree Ailidh saw her mother was crying with two of the council women comforting her.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Oh Ailidh, Culain come here let me hold you."

As Ailidh and Culain went to her Ailidh looked across at Duphrain the council leader and the stranger who had come to the settlement. After hugging her mother she marched across to Duphrain with Culain following her closely.

"What's happening here Duphrain why is mother so upset?"

"I'm truly sorry Ailidh truly I am but this man is called Digard and he has come here to warn us that The Ones are hunting Culain."

Ailidh turned around and grabbed Culain to her.

"Culain but why, how do they know about him what do they want?"

It was Digard who spoke.

"It is difficult to say how they found out about him but you trade with others these things happen without malice. As to what they want well they want Culain they will accuse him of the heresy of science and they will take him away never to be seen again."

"So what do we do can we fight them we have weapons and scouts and skilled warriors. I can help…"

Ailidh's mother interrupted her this time.

"Ailidh child don't be silly"

This stung Ailidh into silence as her mother went on. "We cannot ask these people our friends and family to give up their lives and risk a full blown war with The Ones just for one person"

Ailidh shouted back emotion cracking her voice.

"Then what mother I won't allow you all just to give him up to those people I will fight for Culain if no one else will"

Duphrain spoke again.

"Ailidh calm yourself that is no way to speak to your mother. There is no way anyone in this settlement would allow Culain to go with The Ones. There are choices to be made here by the Council, All in the settlement and by you and Culain."

"What do you mean by me and Culain?"

"Ailidh this man is Digard he is a scout and warrior of a place called The Enclave. They want Culain to go and join them"

"The Enclave what is that I've never heard of it and we have had people trade with settlement five days away."

It was Digard who answered. "The Enclave is much more than five days away child it is over the ocean off the Great Isle. As to what it is well it is a place of science and invention. I have been sent to find people like Culain to come and join us we hope one day to bring science back to the world and free the people from fear."

"Culain will go nowhere without me"

"And that is why this choice is for the both of you. Digard has offered to take both of you to the Enclave it will be very dangerous I have told Digard of your skills and he has said there will be a place for you among the scouts and warriors of The Enclave if that is what is decided."

Duphrain raised his voice so all could hear it.

"We have all heard what this man has told us and what he offers. When the sun is at its high spot tomorrow we the people of the settlement must make choices. Do we wait for The Ones to come, do we fight to keep Culain or do we let Ailidh and Culain travel across the water for a new life in this Enclave. Know this and think on it all of these choices are fraught with peril and any one of them can succeed or fail and the price of any failure will surly mean death. Now go out to the people talk and listen we will meet tomorrow night after the sun has set."

Muireall had asked Digard to eat with her family that night. Digard knew this was not just an altruistic offer; she wanted time to listen to him and watch him so she could make a decision on whether she trusted him. Digard decided straight away to be brutally honest about everything it was the only way his conscience could allow him to try and persuade this young girl and boy to join him on the perilous journey back to the Enclave.

It was Ailidh who spoke first asking Digard to tell them all about the Enclave and what the people do there.

"The Enclave is a place of science, there people perform a whole host of tasks many of which are like the things the people here in your settlement do. We have bakers and butchers, smiths, carpenters, people who dig toilets, farmers, hunters and of course the warrior / scouts like myself. Our main task is the protection of the Enclave. We are in a mountainous area good for protection and easy to defend but we are wary of The Ones banding together in a large enough group to try and attack us. This is because our main function is the work of the scientists. They are what drives The Enclave. They create machines for transport, heating, we have houses with pipes carrying water straight to them, They create medicines and ways to make life easier and safer for all of the people. It is our dream that one day we can return the knowledge of science to all of the people of the world and end the domination of The Ones. When this happens people like young Culain do not have to be hidden away to protect them. They can shine out and use their thoughts to make everyone's life better, safer and healthier."

Culain was watching Digard with a large smile on his face as he told them about things he had seen but had very little understanding of.

"Those little boxes that shine which Culain made. In The Enclave we have tower with big arms blown by the wind which means all of the buildings have lights hanging from the ceiling which can illuminate a whole room at the press of a switch."

No longer able to contain herself Muireall stared straight at Digard and asked "How dangerous is this journey you are asking my children to take Digard? Can you protect them or will you run to save your own life?"

Digard looked back matching the intensity of Muireall and said "The journey is full of danger we must travel past places full of people who would want to either kill us or take the children for slaves. I make this promise though that I will never leave the children's side as long as my lifeblood flows through my body." He smiled and continued "Besides From what I have been told about Ailidh Culain will be protected by two warriors".

"Huh I am the best shot with a bow in the settlement and can take down a bird on the wing. I can break wood with my hands and feet and can use more weapons than most boys. I can creep upon a deer until I can almost touch it and it doesn't know I am there. When I am older and have a stronger bow I will be able to take down any target in front of me."

At this last Culain jumped to his feet and shouted "BOW!" and took off out of the room. Muireall exclaimed "Where is that boy off to now".

Some minutes later Culain came back into the home with a box and two quivers full of arrows.

"It's your new bow Ailidh I made it for you it will be more powerful than any bow you have ever seen."

Ailidh carefully lifted the box and inside was something which looked like no bow Ailidh had ever seen before. The stock seemed to be made of metal filled with holes, instead of curving back the limbs of the bow came back of f the stock at an angle and what at first looked like three strings proved to be one string but was looped over wheels at the end of each limb. She lifted the new bow and found it surprisingly light.

"Come on Ailidh let's go outside and practise".

Digard stood up and said "Yes Ailidh I would very much like to see how this bow works I have never seen anything like it."

They went outside with Culain carrying one of the quivers and explaining things to Ailidh.

"It will be hard to pull at first but then should get easier, There is a sight on the stock just to help you I have set it to work for one hundred metres, you don't have to unstring it to protect the bow and the string is something I found and will work just as well when wet but it will need to be dried off and rubbed down with oil except these two bits underneath the limbs. The arrows are made of metal as wood won't take the pressure of firing and here." He handed Ailidh a piece of material with loops on. "This will protect your fingers when you draw it.

Ailidh let Culain put the finger protector on her hand lifted an arrow from the quiver and nocked it onto the string. She then hefted the bow sighted on a tree fifty metres away and drew. Culain was right the initial weight was tough but it got easier. She inhaled fully exhaled half of her breath then let loose the arrow. It missed the tree by half a metre and buried itself in one to its right five metres back.

"I will need to get used to this finger protector but I think I will get the hang of it."

Digard said "I want to go and see what happened to the arrow."

When they got to the tree that Ailidh had hit they saw that the arrow had embedded itself about half way into a thick beech tree.

Digard looked at Ailidh and then looked at her new bow. "I think we should try and find somewhere we can practise with that thing where we might be able to retrieve those arrows. Culain how many arrows did you make?"

"One hundred with different tips for different purposes, I made a tip which is intended to break up on penetrating a body to make it a little more deadly when shot at an opponent who can shoot back."

Ailidh looked at Culain and exclaimed "That sounds awful Culain!"

"It might sound awful Ailidh but if you and Culain do come with me then that bow and the arrows Culain has made may go a long way to ensuring we all finish the journey alive and well."

They walked to a small hillock and Digard drew several targets on its side and they spent the next two hours with Ailidh firstly finding her aim and then with Digard giving her drills to complete. She shot from behind a tree Digard made her kneel down then stand up release an arrow and then kneel down as quickly as she could. When Ailidh had manage to do this to Digard's satisfaction he had her running from tree to tree nocking arrows on the move and shooting from different positions. After doing this for a full day with only short breaks for food and water Ailidh was panting hard when the evening arrived but was still unwilling to stop when her mother called them for the evening meal before they were due to go to the roundhouse for the decision on what was to happen to her and Culain.

Culain, Ailidh and Digard sat round the table in their home while Muireall brought a platter with bread, butter, honey, dried meats, fruits and berries. There was a big jug of water and Muireall filled everyone's cups while the children and Digard started to fill their plates with food.

It was Muireall who broke the silence.

"The time is coming for us to make a decision as to what is to happen to my children Digard, I am scared to send them away but I also know what may happen if Culain stays and The Ones come for him. It is time for you to tell me more about this Enclave you have come to us from."

Digard thought for a moment and took a sip of water before speaking.

"You have two strong children Muireall you are very lucky I think."

"I can count Digard my late husband and I made sure when we had children they would arrive in mid spring to give them a good chance to live."

"Well I will start by telling you in The Enclave it does not matter when a child is born and all have an equal chance at survival. It is more rare for a child to die than to live even ones born in the depth of winter."

"How is this possible?"

"Because we are a place of learning we have people who create medicines not just to make us well when we are ill but to prevent us from getting ill. A lot of the illnesses that people see every day are virtually unheard of in The Enclave."

"Is that what you do then make medicines?"

"That and more, we have machines which power themselves. If the children come with me I will take them to a place where we will be picked up by a ship which travels across the water without a sail or rowers. These things we have because of people like Culain who can think of these things and make them real."

"And you Digard are you one of these people?"

"No I am not Muireall I am what we call a soldier. It is my job to protect The Enclave and make sure the people there are free to live in peace. Much like your protectors here although we do not hunt as much we have herds enough to feed our people."

"Why do The Ones not break this Enclave then?"

"Well firstly we are big more than ten times the size of this settlement with soldiers and machines ready to protect. It would take a large army to break us and The Ones would have to make a huge undertaking to agree with each other long enough to get an army big enough. Secondly we live in a place surrounded by mountains with few passes capable of taking enough men and even then they make it easier to defend. Do not get me wrong we are threatened all the time but thankfully The Ones argue amongst themselves too much to crush us. I believe in the power of people Muireall it is this power which makes The Enclave the best place for Culain and for Ailidh who has the strength and skill to become a soldier of great renown."

Ailidh and Culain looked at their mother both had heard the words of Digard and both of them knew that this was what they wanted. To travel to a distant land and seek out a new life in this wondrous place without the shadow of persecution from The Ones.

The roundhouse was full as almost everybody from the settlement was in attendance for the meeting. The only people not there were the lookouts keeping watch for intruders. Duphrain the leader of the council of elders stood in the centre of the throng with Digard next to him and Culain and Ailidh just behind. Duphrain called for order in the meeting and when the hubbub of conversation had died down to silence he spoke.

"We are here this night to make a momentous decision one that I had hoped we would never have to make. This man is Digard he has come to us to warn us that The Ones are coming to take Culain away, I do not have to tell you what will happen to him if that happens. He claims to come from The Enclave and has credentials to back this claim. The questions before this meeting are, do we let Digard take Culain and his sister Ailidh across the water to this Enclave or do we keep him here and fight any of The Ones who come. While the journey facing Culain and Ailidh is replete with danger if they stay and The Ones come people will die as we fight them off. These are the decisions we must make they will be made by the majority of the people. Who will speak?"

The first to step forward was Niall the blacksmith.

"I speak as friend to Muireall and Culain who came to me as an apprentice but is now truth to speak the master smith of this settlement. As a man with only daughters Culain has come to be part of my family and we love him dearly as we do Ailidh and so do all others here. I had in quieter moments had dreams of Culain marrying one of my girls, if Ailidh allowed it". This last got smiles and chuckles among the gathering and lessened the tension in all of them. "I will stand and fight if they stay and will man a weapon that Culain himself has designed. But before any decision is made I think we should hear from Ailidh about the thoughts of her and her brother. I trust them entirely to make the right decision"

This got a chorus of agreement from everyone there and all eyes turned to Ailidh and Culain. Ailidh looked down at Culain and momentarily reached down and lightly squeezed his hand as she stepped forward to speak.

"I have never left the settlement in my life I have hunted our land and scouted the land but I have never gone too far from this place. Culain has not gone as far as this the settlement has been his whole life. We have talked and what we have decided is this. We want to go, we would rather face untold dangers in our journey than stay and have people die for us. We love you all as our family and we could not stand anyone of you to lose your life for us when we have a chance to prevent that. We know that we will face danger on our road but we both wish to go to The Enclave. Culain wishes to meet people who think like him he has never met one yet and I wish to learn from people like Digard and to hunt and scout in different lands. We ask the people to respect our wish and let us go."

There was silence from the crowd until Duphrain stepped forward and spoke.

"Ailidh has asked us to let her and her brother take this journey to new lands and find a new life that we may avoid a war. They show great courage in making this decision what do the people say do we let them go?"

There was a large shout of "AYE!" from every throat there as Ailidh and Culain smiled at each other while their mother gathered them in her arms and tried to hide her tears.

The night was quiet with the settlement in complete darkness as the people slept. Ailidh sat on the porch of her home high up in an oak tree looking at the night sky. The moon was full and the stars shone in the darkness as the susurration of the wind in the trees spoke to her and made her shiver. She could hear the hooting of tawny owls off to her left and the scurrying of the night creatures on the forest floor. She heard her brother breathing in his room. She had spent many nights sitting next to him as a young child holding his hand till he slept and could still detect the note change in his breathing which meant he was in the land of dreams. She heard a stirring and footsteps coming out of the home and without turning said "Go back to bed mum".

"How can I sleep when my two children are preparing to leave for a new life in the morning?"

"Are you going to try and convince me to stay mum?"

"No my angel I would not do that, besides deep down I know it is the right decision but that doesn't stop my heart from aching at the thought of losing you both. I remember when you were just a baby folded in my arms, how your father would hold you in one of his, you were no longer than his forearm, and sing you to sleep when you were to fussy to be put down. I think of that deep voice of his as he sang lullabies just for you."

"Oh mum you'll have my tears flowing if you don't stop. I miss him too he taught me how to fight and gave me my first bow."

"Yes from when you were born up until the age of two you were just my little girl, but as soon as you could walk and play he was all you wanted. Like Culain was and still is with you."

"I can barely remember a time when he wasn't at my legs holding on to me and not letting go."

"Aye I remember when he was first born and you came into the room he saw you and you reached up a little finger to him and he grabbed it straight away and then cried when you took it away. You stayed next to him for two hours then just letting him hold your finger till he fell asleep again. And you have looked after him ever since. Ailidh you must promise me you will look after yourself as much as you do Culain this journey. I don't want you doing anything rash or silly just to prove you are as good as anyone else. And listen to Digard he has the look of a hard man who has lived through dangerous times his advice could be the difference between living and dying for you and Culain."

"Mother I promise to look after myself as much as Culain, I promise to listen to Digard and do as he says, I also promise mum that one day I will come back and see you and let you know that Culain is doing brilliant things in this magical kingdom full of people who think like he does. Come to think of it if it is full of people like Culain they will probably be able to make a machine to fly me here in less than a day."

Muireall looked at her daughter and saw her husband's honest strong eyes looking back at her and took Ailidh into her arms and squeezed as hard as she could. For the first time in many years Ailidh did not try and fight her off and instead squeezed back just as hard.

The next day Ailidh woke up before dawn to start preparations for the coming Journey. It was decided that they would leave the settlement just after mid day heading east and reach the edge of the forest there at night fall. They would then make camp and leave the forest the following day. Ailidh did not know what to expect from then on as she had never left the forest before. Before that however they had to organize provisions and help carrying what they need. The settlement had some pack animals three donkeys and four horses and the council of elders had agreed that they could take one of the larger donkeys to carry supplies. There was a lot of weight in what they would need and because she and Culain were not yet fully grown they would not be able to carry enough to see them through the journey. Digard said that because of Culain's age they would take nine days to reach their destination at the Sea. Ailidh was trying not to show it but she had never seen the sea before and she was more excited than she had ever been about anything before. Digard had made a list of everything they needed. They had dried fruit and nuts and cured meat. Ailidh would be able to shoot rabbits and other small game on the way but they needed a lot of food. Also there was extra clothing arrows and two spare bows and strings for Ailidh's new bow. One hundred normal arrows for the Bow Digard had been given and the one hundred arrows Culain had made for Ailidhs new bow. There were three different types of these arrows. Barbed arrows for hunting, barbless bodkin arrows for penetrating armour, arrows with sharpened crescent moon points for causing maximum injury and disabling opponents if they ever got into a fight. Culain also had produced a new belt for each of them with pouches for storing items in easy reach for eating on the go plus two water bottles each. Also Culain had an extra larger pouch which looked like a padded box and a catapult which he could strap to his arm. Ailidh had seen him fire the catapult before and knew he could get quite a good range on it and was a very good shot. When she had asked what was in the pouch he had just smiled and told her it was "some surprises" Ailidh knew better than to try and pry any further and that she would find out soon enough.

Digard had held a meeting with the council of elders and it was agreed that The Ones who were heading to the settlement would be intercepted and brought into the settlement and there to be told some story as to why Culain had gone. They would also be given incorrect information as to the direction they had taken on leaving the settlement to hopefully throw them off their tracks and gain some time on their pursuers.

At last it was time to say goodbye to their mother and start the long journey into the unknown. Ailidh managed to hold her tears in as she hugged her mother one last time. Culain could barely contain his excitement at leaving but hugged their mother tightly and gave her one of his very few kisses.

They set off and were guided for the first part by Shefqui one of the protectors who knew which part of the forest they were headed for. Digard had said there were two destinations firstly they were going to an old place where he could send a signal and arrange for a ship to come and pick them up and then to the sea where they would board this ship and sail to what was to Ailidh's thinking, another world.

Chapter Three

Gideon was an adept and true believer of The One God he had been given to the church of The One as a small child and had no memory of his life before the church. He had no memory of a loving family and so had no feelings of love for families or the people in them. All he had ever known was the harsh life of an orphan of The God then initiation as an acolyte until being accepted into the ranks of the priesthood. All through that time he had absorbed the teachings of the Priests who taught him about The One God and the punishment he had visited upon the earth because it had fallen from his path and how only through the justice of his representatives would the world be accepted back into his arms again. Gideon had dispensed justice wherever he saw a slide to heresy and anyone who turned their back on the teachings of The One. Gideon saw heresy everywhere, he was also a zealot feared by the men at arms under him.

The men at arms were also men who were given to The Ones as young children but instead of making the ranks of the priesthood they were instead trained in war and were used as a battering ram of belief and killed whoever they were told to. Still they were always careful to show piety around their leader who was known to them as` crooked nose` for an old injury he had received in a skirmish with heretics from across the water.

He stood at the edge of the forest at the head of his men about to start the search for the boy he had been sent to cleanse of the heresy of invention. He lead them into the forest and shouted for their best tracker to look for signs of people. They had been moving into the forest slowly when from behind a tree a young man appeared and asked who they were and what their business was. Gideon shouted back saying he was an emissary of the ones and they were looking for a settlement in the forest where he could preach the word of The One God. The young man shouted back "if you leave most of your men I can guide you and three of them unarmed to our home".

A cruel smile crept across the face of Gideon as he spoke "how about my men take you and make you show us where this place is". He turned to his men and pointed to three of them "take him". The men drew their weapons and started towards the young man. He did not move and simply smiled as the three men suddenly fell to the floor with shouts of pain clutching their legs which were now skewered with arrows. The rest of Gideon's men started shouting and drawing weapons looking around the forest for others but could see no one. Two of them drew their swords and tried running for the young man standing before them but they too were felled by arrows from unseen assailants one with a shot to the shoulder and the other rather more ignominiously was left rolling on the floor with an arrow in the seat of his breeches.

"we take the defence of our land very seriously, if you leave all of your men behind we will show you to our village and our elders will speak with you there".

"You said I could take three men with me"

"I did but let us say the three I would have picked are no longer fit for the journey. Your men will be watched and must leave the forest until you are returned to them. Trust me when I say they were hurt by intention not by accident. If they try to follow us the intentions of the bowmen will become more sinister."

Gideon signaled his acceptance of the conditions and the young man approached him with a black felt hood.

"What is that?"

"Put this on and we will start on our way we have a day and a half of walking till we get where we are going."

Gideon let the man put the hood over his head and he drew it tight with a cord around his neck but not so much that it choked Gideon.

For the rest of that day they walked through the forest. At first Gideon tried to keep track of the direction he was taken from the point where he had entered the forest. However that soon became impossible. At regular intervals the direction they were walking would change, twice he was spun round till he was dizzy and lost all sense of his bearings. He and his guide backtracked and zig zagged and at one point was told to get down on his stomach and was made to crawl through the undergrowth. He felt something scratch along his back like a bramble bush. After walking all day and with short stops to be given water through a tube fed under his hood he was told to stop. He could feel the drawstring of his hood being loosened and was expecting to be blinded by the sun but was surprised to see the night sky above him. He looked at his guide who was not the man who had met him and his men at the edge of the forest.

Gideon looked at his new guide who was also dressed in clothes of green and brown with long leather boots made for protecting the wearer's lower legs when walking in the forest.

"Who are you and where is the arrogant young man who met me at the forest edge?"

"Who I am is of no consequence priest, what I am is the third guide you have had on your way to the settlement."

"What are we doing now?"

"We are making camp for the night."

"Are you going to make a fire?"

"No"

"What will we eat then?"

The guide threw a bag to Gideon, he looked inside and it contained some dried meat, cheese, fruit and biscuits.

"Am I to eat this?"

"Eat or not it is up to you I do not care which although it will make the day harder tomorrow if you don't. We still have a long journey ahead of us and it will be hard on you if you have not eaten beforehand."

"Then I will eat all I can. May The God protect me from my enemies and allow me the sight to see the unrighteous heretics." With this last he looked piercingly into the eyes of the scout and asked "Are you my enemy forest man?"

"I am an enemy of no one who is no threat to my home priest. Now eat then sleep it is an early start tomorrow."

With that he swallowed his last mouthful took a drink from a water cup and got up and strode away from where Gideon was sitting.

Gideon ate the food he had been given and then lay down to sleep on the forest floor. It was not the most comfortable place to sleep but neither was it the most uncomfortable by a long margin. He curled up and was asleep very quickly. During the night Gideon stirred more than once and swore he heard voices and saw more than one man walking around the area where he was. He woke with the dawn as the rising sun pierced the forest. When he sat up he saw another different man was sitting with another bag of food and his hood from the day before. Gideon did not know if this changing if guides was a display of strength or some attempt to disorient him further before he arrived at the settlement. Gideon was also unsure of what he would do when he got to the settlement. He was there to take the boy who was displaying the heretical thinking but usually when he was to take a child he had his men at arms with him. Even then if he had brought all nine men he was unsure that they would have been any protection. The people of this forest seem to be very warlike and defence minded Gideon was sure if he wanted to make an example of the place then he would have to bring an army to scare them out of their bolt hold. Gideon smiled to himself as he knew where he could find such an army, once it had done it's duty and helped smash the biggest nest of heretics.

"It's time to go priest"

The call from the new scout brought Gideon out of his reverie and thoughts of holy war. His hood was replaced and he was led once again into the forest.

About half a day later he felt a change in his surroundings and was brought to a stop. His hood was removed and he took his first glimpse of the settlement of the heretic boy. He looked around and thought again about how many men he would need to take it. There were defences everywhere some of the weapons in the trees looked like they could decimate battalions of men at arms. However as he looked round in his mind's eye what Gideon saw was the village in flames and its people running screaming from his men.

"What can we do for you priest?"

Gideon turned and saw a a group of men and women come towards him.

"Why do you treat a priest of The One God so disrespectfully?"

"I apologise for any discomfort priest but we are extremely wary of our safety here. five days hence a stranger came here and we accepted him among us, two days ago we discovered him gone and two of our children with him. We have scouts all over the forest looking for them. When they encountered you they became a little over protective of our home. But I ask again what can we do for you."

Gideon decided his true mission would be better served by hiding its nature from the people of this place.

"My men and I are tracking a stranger who comes from across the water among a group of heretics. We had tracked him to the edge of the forest which is why I am here I believe we may have a common enemy."

"In that case I am truly sorry if we have treated you badly"

"Think nothing of It, have you managed to find any sign of this man?"

"Yes we have tracked him to a point in the east but he has gone out into the wilderness and our scouts do not travel that far."

"Well if your men will not go out to find them perhaps you could show me and my men where you tracked them to then we can get about finding your lost children."

"We will send you on your way with two of our best trackers and a donkey for you to ride on to hasten your return to your men. However there is one aspect of the journey we will insist on staying the same"

So Gideon found himself an hour later on the back of a donkey being guided by two forest men yet still wearing the hood that the elders of the settlement insist he wear in case he were "to be captured by heretics and made to reveal their secrets". Although he appeared calm on the outside he raged at the people of this forest within and promised himself he would return soon.

After the priest was gone the elders were confronted by Niall the blacksmith and some other of the settlements people.

"Why are you letting Callum and Toby take that priest to where the children and Digard left the forest?"

"We are not."

"Do not think us stupid Duphrain we saw them go we heard what you told the priest."

"That priest controls a good deal of men and is part of the most powerful organization in the land I did not want to give him cause to think us enemies. What we have told him we agreed with Digard. Callum and Toby will take them to a point quite some distance from where the children left the forest. We hope that the time we have bought them and Digard will mean the difference between then being caught and getting to safety."

Niall and the others looked contrite after this explanation and gave their apologies and went back to their work and homes. Meanwhile Muireall looked at Duphrain and said. "I saw the look in that priests eyes I am afraid he will be back anyway."

"So am I Muireall so am I."

Chapter Four

Ailidh stood at the edge of the forest and looked out at the land in front of her. She had never ventured beyond the boundaries of the forest before always preferring the safety she felt within its confines. Ailidh knew within the forest she could blend in with her surroundings and almost disappear from view to all but the most experienced hunter. As well as that in her years of living in the forest she had become accustomed to listening to the chatter of the forest and could tell if there was a predator in the vicinity whether it walked on two legs or four. But as she looked out on the rolling grass covered hills in front of her she felt scared and defenceless. She knew that she could be spotted from miles away walking in those hills especially when she had a donkey and Culain with her. She loved her brother with all of her heart a bond forged perhaps because of his dependence on her from his first days. But she knew his limitations more than anyone and one thing Culain found difficult was concentrating on his surroundings. In the forest the children were taught about tracking animals and looking for rabbit runs from the age of six. Culain however had never managed to pick it up. He could make a trap which would work every time and catch only full grown bucks and let juveniles escape but he could hardly tell grass from moss. Ailidh looked across at her brother and saw the smile light up his entire demeanour and wondered what was going on inside his head.

Culain looked out from the edges of the forest and saw a world of infinite possibilities. Where he saw flat land his mind was covering the area in patches of crops growing in the sunlight. Then the image changed to tunnels with crops growing under sunlight all year round. At home he had built small tunnels near the vegetable patches using branches and sheets of clear strange material one of the trading missions had brought back. He had found he could protect the crops from the worst of the weather and promote growth inside these tunnels. He marvelled at the idea of growing enough food to feed everybody in bigger tunnels made from stronger stuff. Culain dreamt of finding a place where people had enough of everything and no one raided others to make up for their shortfall. Culain had never known his father killed by raiders just before he was born and because of the way he was he did not feel sad about this. Culain did not feel sad at all except when he couldn't find his sister when he really needed her. But inside he just knew there should be no raids and he wanted people to feel like he did when he turned an image in his head into a real working thing. Like Ailidh's bow and the counterweighted lifts in the trees at home. Now he felt excited about travelling to this new land where people made fantastical things and helped each other to push invention forward. Culain never felt fear when Ailidh was there, when he was a small child he only ever cried when she was not around and he smiled inside knowing she had told the others she would go with him.

Digard felt nervous he knew the dangers ahead only too well and also the limitations of this small band. He hoped that the strength the girl had shown in the forest would grow and become tempered like steel in the fights ahead. He also hoped that they would be strong enough to protect the boy between them.

They set out from the forest with Digard in the lead. The plan for movement was for Digard to stay one hundred paces ahead and for Ailidh to stay with Culain watching for signals from Digard while at the same time listening for anything behind them. Digard had told Ailidh that if he ever had to go out of sight of the two of them she was to have her bow ready with an arrow nocked just in case.

This happened two or three times the first morning of travel just after the sun had reached its zenith in the sky Digard spotted a group of boulders in the lee of a hill and signalled for Ailidh and Culain to join him there as they ate there midday meal. They sat in silence for a short while until Ailidh started to ask Digard more about the dangers they would face on their journey.

"Firstly there will be homesteaders along the way. These are usually small family units tending livestock for the church and for sale to other communities. Although they are under protection they will be very suspicious of strangers and will act with violence should we trespass n their land. When crossing land with animals we will have to be very careful. Secondly there are slavers around who we may come across. They will be more interested in you two than me but if we come into contact with them kill before you are taken. I would prefer to kill my own children rather than let them be taken by slaver scum. Finally there is the church. The Ones who were coming for Culain I followed will not stop until they have him. Also when they reach the settlement Duphrain will tell them I have you and they will want to capture me very much"

"Why is that?" asked Culain.

"Because I have information they require about the Enclave."

"What information"

"the enclave has for many years foiled the intentions of The Ones to grind us into dust and judge us all for our heresy. We have done this by isolating where we live. We have created rockfalls destroyed bridges flooded areas all to make the possibility of military action against us as difficult as possible. There are rods in and out however we can organise our resources to guard these extensively. However there are hidden paths in and out of our land. Paths I know of if that information was to be given to The Ones they would use it to invade and destroy us. Although we are advanced in what we have there we are much smaller in numbers than The Ones and I believe we would eventually fall. If that was to happen the wonders of science and medicine would be lost to the world for many generations."

Culain and Ailidh sat in silence for some time after that eating their food. Culain's mind was full of thoughts about what the wonders of science and medicine could be and how he would fit in and what he could do with new materials to play with. Ailidh's mind however was just wondering to what lengths Digard would go to protect the secrets he carried and what was more important to him the secrets or Culain and herself.

Digard signalled the end of the stop and they packed away there things and carried on with their trek. As they walked they could see that rain had started and was moving their way. Digard came back to them from his position ahead and they started to put on waxed cloaks which they had been given back at home. They continued to walk through the rain and Ailidh was starting to lose her feeling of excitement and wanderlust. It rained back home but there was always shelter. In these rolling hills there were very few trees to hide under and Digard was always pushing them on. Sometime later Digard stopped next to a small copse of trees and signalled that they should catch up with him. When they got to him he asked Ailidh to keep watch while he checked something. Then from within his clothes he withdrew a large piece of paper folded like a fan and opened it out. He then pulled out a disc of what looked like glass and sat it on the paper.

"What are they? Asked Ailidh.

"This is a map and this is a compass. Do you not have these in the forest?"

"No. What are they for?"

"They help me find my way from one place to another. The map is a picture of the land and the compass always points north. With these I can find out where I am and which way I need to go to get were I want to be."

"In the forest we just have the sun which always rises in the east and sets in the west. If you can't find out which way is north from that then you are not much of a tracker."

Digard smiled a little and said "Yes but with these I can make sure we don't get lost in a place none of us was born and raised in."

Digard studied the map for a short time and looked up at his companions. "Have either of you ever seen a road?"

"We have seen the tracks that the carts use." Said Culain.

"This road is nothing like those. Roumd this next hill there is a road we need to cross you will know what I mean when you see it. When we get there we will stay back and watch for sometime to make sure it isn't being used or guarded before we try to cross. Now let's set off stay close and stay quiet."

They moved off and stayed close to Digard. Ailidh pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and Culain pulled his catapult from its pouch. They got to the hillock and edged round it until they could see the landscape before them. Ailidh could barely believe her ayes the land sloped downwards onto the most ugly thing she had ever seen. It looked like a horrible grey scar across the land. "What is that?" she said.

"It is a relic of the times before the great cataclysm. It was once the life blood of a civilisation used for transport and trade. Now it is a dead piece of concrete which is in our way with no cover on it which will expose us to sight from miles away."

"What will we do?" asked Culain.

"Actually I think we will wait here for darkness and cross it then. We will travel on by starlight and camp in those trees a mile on the other side."

They walked back round the hillock until the road was hidden from site and retrieved provisions to eat their evening meal. They ate in silence until each had finished then Ailidh asked "What happened to the world Digard? If the road did all you said why is it just a relic now?"

"It is a very long story Ailidh that goes back many years to before the great cataclysm."

"Well it seems we are going nowhere for sometime and I would like to know why the world is so different now than it used to be." Culain nodded his agreement and they moved closer to Digard as he cleared his throat and began to tell them about the end of a civilisation.

"Hundreds of years ago people thought that they had reached the pinnacle of humanity. It was a different world to the one we see now. The road back there was just a small road compared to those which covered the world. And each of those roads were covered in carts which moved by themselves without horses. Even that was nothing compared to the machines which flew through the sky taking people anywhere they wanted to go." He had to silence the questions from Ailidh and Culain at this point. "If you keep interrupting me I will never be able to explain it all. Now in this world of magnificent sights communities banded together to become countries and of these countries one became more powerful and richer than all the others. This country however had problems and one time it's government, or council of elders to make it easier for you to understand, stopped working. They relied on co-operation to make their country work but for one small period they stopped working together and this council of elders stopped working. This had happened before and all that really happened was some people had to stop their work and stay at home. Unfortunately one of these people or a group of these people were responsible for checking the activity of a thing called a volcano in this country".

"What's a volcano?"

"Imagine a mountain which coughs out smoke and red hot rocks".

"That sounds bad."

"It is and worse. This volcano was the largest the world had ever known and it started rumble. It is said that if they had acted quickly enough then what followed could have been stopped but it is a shame that people thought they were more important than anything else and refused to act. This volcano erupted in such a violent matter that half of this great country was destroyed when it erupted. It sent out a cloud of poison gas so far it killed millions and it cough so much dust and rock into the air that the sun was blocked out for two years after. This is what caused the main problems. Because this country was so crippled the aid it would normally give was not forthcoming. In the years that followed cops failed and animals died and the worst plague the world had ever known swept the planet. People started to fight for the food and land they had. Wars were started all over, wars between countries and wars between communities. It is thought that in the first five years of the cataclysm over half of the people in the world died. And it didn't stop there wars ravaged the planet for another ten years after that until all of humanity was on its knees. That is when the church started to gather followers. Before this there had been many churches and religions. These had also gone to war with the rest of the world until those left banded together to become The One Church of the One God. They had land and soldiers and could offer food and peace. Then they preached the new word of god and against the heresy of science. Many scientists spoke out but they were soon judged and executed as they did not have soldiers. But in one corner of the world there was a large community of scientists already. They had helped all the people round them, these people became a community and protected the scientists in return for the food and medicines they were able to produce. This was to become the Enclave of scientists. Now the only place people with gifted minds like Culain's can go to and not be persecuted."

Ailidh and Culain sat in stunned silence unable to give credit to what they had just heard.

"That can't all be true."

"To my knowledge Ailidh it is all true. There are people at The Enclave who can show pictures and moving pictures of the times I am talking about they can prove every word I say. Now however it is time to move the sun is down and we must cross the road with enough time to make camp on the other side.

The group set off to walk past the hillock and down to the road. Digard had spotted a point where they could cross and be behind a bush almost immediately. They walked down to the crossing point and were just about to set off when Digard put his arm out to stop their progress then raised his finger to his lips to signal to Ailidh and Culain for quiet. That's when they heard the noise. It sounded to Ailidh like the loudest and largest woodpecker in the world. What it was turned out to be a group of three riders cantering along the road on iron shod horses. They all stood silently behind their cover and didn't say anything for sometime until the sound had died away. It was Ailidh who broke the silence. "Who were they?"

"I don't know" answered Digard "they could have been slavers, soldiers of the Ones or even just a group of steaders. I have to say they were in a hurry to get where they were going though and I hope that they had nothing to do with us."

They crossed the road without any further interruption or events and made their way to the small copse of trees Digard had decided would make a good camp for the night.

"Ailidh I am afraid we will have to split the watch up between us so we will not get much sleep."

Culain interjected "I can stand my watch I was raised in the forest too. All I have to do is make sure that no one creeps up on us. I can shout just as loud as Ailidh!"

Digard was about to explain to Culain he couldn't expect him to stand watch when Ailidh spoke up in agreement. "He is right Digard Culain can stand watch he just has to wake us if he hears or sees anything".

"Besides I have my catapult if we get attacked."

Digard was about to laugh out loud at that last assertion then he remembered some of the impressive weapons that Culain had designed back at the settlement in the forest. "Alright boy then you get second watch, I'll take first watch and Ailidh you get dawn. That way you or I should get any trouble that is coming. Now we have a quick cold meal and then sleep."

The night passed without incident and the three of them ate more cold dried meat with trail bread thick of seeds and honey before setting off. The travelling started off just like the first day. Digard took his place in the lead and they seemed to Ailidh to be making the journey in sections moving from one place of cover to the next. They were not taking a direct route instead winding around places where they would be exposed to sight from a distance. At about the fourth hour of the morning they were walking towards what looked like an old ruined wall. Digard crouched low getting up to it and stopped and raised his hand. Ailidh and Culain stopped too with Ailidh stringing an arrow to her bow and starting to scan all around her for possible attacks. Culain Took his catapult from his belt and opened up his special bag. They watched as Digard who was sitting with his back to the wall slowly stretched his legs so he could peer over its top. As he did so they heard a loud barking sound and saw Digard drop immediately to hunker down again. He sat motionless for a few seconds then signalled for Ailidh and Culain to join him. Culain and Ailidh jogged up to the wall and squatted down next to Digard. "Is it a wolf?" asked Ailidh. Digard shook his head and said "Dog". Before he could speak anymore Culain jumped up and scrambled over the wall. Standing about 3 metres away stood a very large dog with an orange front and black body it was standing over the still body of what appeared to be an old woman. Digard stood up and tried to grab Culain but he had already jumped over the wall. "Culain what are you doing?" he hissed. Culain ignored him and walked slowly to the dog make low quiet keening noises in his throat. The dog growled a low guttural noise full of threat and danger as it barred its teeth. Culain stopped and kept making the noises as he held his arms out slightly from his body and turned his palms outwards. He then gave a slow low whistle and squatted down. The dog stopped growling and took a step towards Culain its head turning. Culain put his hand in his food pouch on his belt and pulled out a piece of dried meat. The dog sniffed the air and took two steps forward. Culain started to speak softly "Hello dog, you're hungry aren't you, come to me dog, you know I am your friend."

Digard looked at Ailidh with concern in his eyes. "What is he doing that looks like a guard dog it could go for him at any time. If it jumps be ready to shoot it."

Ailidh replied quite calmly and without concern. "He'll be alright I saw him do this with a wolf once. He had it eating out of his hand and licking his face before two hunters turned up and scared it away."

Digard looked back to what was happening beyond the wall just in time to see the dog take the meat from Culain's hand. Culain then just rubbed its head and put his face right up to the dogs and say. "You're my friend aren't you?" as if in answer the dog licked his face and fell to the ground on its back with its legs in the air so Culain could rub its tummy. Digard looked at the scene with incredulity. He then vaulted the wall and ran to the prone figure lying on the floor. The dog stood up and growled but Culain rubbed its head and spoke to it and it stopped. Digard looked for signs of life but found none. Ailidh called across to him. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No we are too late by some time she is quite cold."

"What will we do about the dog?"

Culain answered sharply "Dog is coming with us he is mine now." Digard started to voice his objections but stopped himself. He looked at how the dog had bonded with Culain and then thought about all that they still had to go through and decided the dog may actually make a useful addition to the group. "What will you call it?"

"Dog." Said Culain, Digard just shrugged and said they should get the donkey and move out. Culain walked forward and called for dog. The dog stood over the body of its dead previous owner and whined for a second until Culain gave a whistle then it bounded after its new master.

Chapter Five.

Gideon strode up to the doors of the building and had the captain of his guard who was feeling lucky to have escaped the forest without injury knock on the imposing doors with the hilt of his sword. The knocks boomed throughout the building and soon a small hatch opened up in the doorway. A set of eyes peered out and a voice asked "Who bothers the church of The One?". The captain answered I am Captain Trelawney my men and I have the honour to be escorting the Brother Gideon on his travels abroad. This immediately changed the demeanour of the man behind the door and he stuttered a reply. "B B Brother Gideon please forgive my impudence I had no idea you were in the region." He opened the door for Gideon and his men to enter an impressive courtyard which led to a dark building made of old stone. "Should I call our lead brother to attend you your worship."

"Do not give me un earned honorifics you grovelling whelp only bishops are called worship and I am yet just an adept. Yes call your lead brother I need to speak to him and my men need food, accommodation and some are in need of healing. Now go and be quick about it."

Gideon watched as he scuttled off in search of the head brother. More priests came out and tended to his men when finally a brother dressed the same as Gideon came marching out of the building and bowed to Gideon. "Brother Gideon it is an honour to welcome you to our priestly home. Are you here on official church business or may we be of help in the judging of heretics?"

Gideon looked at the man and sneered inwardly. Here was the lead brother in the area who had obviously not being performing his duty in the judgement of heretics fawning before him. He would know that Gideon could command anything from him and was probably shaking with internal fear that Gideon found out about his sacrilegious practices. Gideon kept quiet as he thought. He knew how to make men cower and the time to do so. He also knew that sometimes he could be forced to re assure those he would rather see purged for the good of the church. And as far as Gideon was concerned what was good for him was good for the church. He had however come to this outpost for a reason. "How many men at arms do you have here?"

"We have twenty men 2 sergeants and one captain. Why do you ask?"

"I am chasing a group of heretics which includes a man from The Enclave and need men and horses and to use your communicator."

"The Enclave are you sure? Why would he be here?"

"He is here to spread heresy and sedition among the people of the Great Isle and has succeeded in this with a settlement in the forest some two days away. I do not have much time they are ahead of us already and I believe they will head for the eastern sea. I want patrols searching the area on horseback. Four groups of five send a man who can speak through god with each group I want them caught. Give strict instructions the man of the enclave is to be kept alive for questioning. There are two children with him the boy is to be judged and the girl is the property of whoever catches them. See that this is done my men will stay here and rest while we wait for word of the group. Now lead me to the godly voice I wish to speak to the arch bishop.

The lead brother turned and shouted orders at the nearest priest who rushed off to do as Gideon bid them. Meanwhile Gideon was shown into a room at the top of the building. This room had a door almost as strong as the entrance with many locks. The lead brother produced two sets of keys and unlocked the door then showed Gideon inside. He stood at the entrance while Gideon walked to the centre of the room an stood at a box with a crescent like tube on top of it.

"Leave me!"

"As you wish Gideon".

The lead brother bowed and stepped outside the door shutting it behind him.

Gideon picked up the crescent tube and pressed a button on the box. After some seconds he said "it is Gideon I must speak to the archbishop". There was a pause and then Gideon bowed and said "My lord Archbishop it is good to here your voice again."

"Hello Gideon how goes the judging? Are you getting yourself more known throughout the land?"

"The judging is going well your grace but I am unsure of this desire of yours to get me known."

"Gideon I am an old sick man and will not be around for long. The Church here needs a strong man to replace me and I have decided that will be you. I will not see the church pass into weak hands people who would go to the bishops meeting across the sea and argue for peace with the heretics. When I do go to gods side I want to know that my work will be carried on here. Do you understand?"  
"Yes my lord and it is of the enclave I wish to speak."  
The tone of the archbishop changed into instant interest have you heard something my son?"  
Better your grace there is a man of the enclave abroad in the land. I have men searching for him he has talked a young heretic into joining him. I am sure he is a scout or warrior who will have knowledge we could use in our holy war."

"Magnificent then I will put all of the church's power at your disposal so he can be caught."

"I thank your grace deeply, may the god be with you."

"And with you my son."

Gideon put down the talking tube and walked out of the room. He stood before the lead brother and told him to bring the men who can speak through god to him.

Gideon was led to a well lit room with a huge fireplace at one end and with a large table in the middle. The table was laden with foodstuff and there were three bottles of wine and one goblet placed in front of the only seat. Gideon ignored the table and stood looking out of one of the windows until the lead brother brought in five men with large heavy looking packs with what looked like a tall stiff bull rush sticking out of the top.

"You men are chosen for a special purpose to allow priests to speak through god when they are away from the church. I also know that you can use your machines to listen to the word of god on the air as well. Every day that you are out I want you to spend time each morning noon and night listening for words from the almighty. You must memorise them and send word to me if you do is that clear?"

The men bowed and Gideon waved them away out of the room. Gideon watched from the window as the men at arms he had requested mounted their horses and set off out of the large gates at a canter hunting down the heretics. Gideon sat down in the chair at the tables head and poured wine into a glass and allowed a small humourless smile to play across his lips.

Chapter Six.

Digard knelt down in the grass as his eyes swept the ground before them looking for signs of danger. The group had not had any other significant contact with the inhabitants of the area since they had found dog. He still wondered at that, after the cataclysm most pets had been killed and butchered for food in the famines and wars that followed. Finding dog was a million to one chance. Digard looked back down the track and watched for a moment as the children stood next to the pack donkey. Ailidh had an arrow to her bow and Culain was stood ready with that catapult loaded with an egg. Digard chuckled to himself hugely intelligent the boy might be but he hoped that he never got a chance to fire the egg at an assailant it would only irritate them. Strangely when he had said this to the boy he had laughed and said "irritated beyond belief". Culain stood there now with dog at heel. The understanding between the two was uncanny to the point of telepathy. They had been together for a day and a half and dog behaved like Culain had been its owner since birth. Digard signalled for them to move on and they set off again. As he walked he also thought about the culture which had produced children like Ailidh and Culain. Here they were a ten year old and a fourteen year old. Following orders like well drilled soldiers he had seen Ailidh hunt kill and butcher game without any sign of emotional attachment. Even though the children where he was from knew the dangers surrounding them he would never have expected this behaviour from one of them. Digard looked at the sun it was past noon and they were walking to a patch of gorse bushes. They would stop there and sit down to eat their midday meal.

As they sat Digard asked Ailidh and Culain about the games they played with the other children back home in the forest.

"Culain didn't really play many games he was always doing his own thing. Sometimes he would come and watch us play but he never really joined in."

"But you Ailidh what were the games you enjoyed the most?"

"That's easy I liked Hunter and Hunted the most. I could stay hidden for hours without being found. One time I hid right next to the first hunter and even when he had caught everyone else and they were all looking for me they still had to give up. Three of them nearly stepped on me!"

"Do all of your games have to do with hunting?"  
"No some of them teach us how to fight or how to run in the forest and find our way around. Why all the questions Digard are you so interested in childrens games would you like to play one now."

Ailidh put her most mocking tone into her last sentence and Digard smiled at her.

"No Ailidh I just wonder about your people I was with them for such a short time yet here I am leading two of their children across the country to a land they never knew existed three days ago."

Ailidh smiled in the time she had been with this man she had come to trust him like he was family and knew he had their best intentions at heart.

"There is not much to know, we are of the forest. We work the land and live with it. We hunt but never too much so that we always know there are herds of deer. We try and take young bucks without mates and leave the rutting stags and the females. We grow food in different parts and we cherish those with the skills and knowledge who know what to plant and when and where the best place is. Culain worked with the men of the fields and came up with using our body soil mixed with the earth and left for a year to make the plants grow better. We all have a place in our home we all work so that we all survive year after year. If need be we all fight too I one of the best archers in the forest and can fight with my clubs too. We have a good life I am sorry to leave it behind but I am also glad to be out on an adventure. Maybe one day I can return home and my name will be added to the sagas of the forest."

"What are these sagas?" asked Digard.

"They are the stories of our past the great hunters, warriors, mothers and makers of our people we listen to the elders tell the stories on nights in front of the fire. Especially at the time of the mid season feasts."

"Do you have any stories which are not about what people have done?"

"No what would be the point of that?"

"Where I live there are books full of stories which are full of stories which never happened just for the pleasure of reading."

Ailidh laughed out loud at the notion of people making stories for fun. Digard decided he would not ask her about poetry or music just yet.

Again Digard wondered at the quietness of Culain who had not spoke through the whole of his conversation with Ailidh. He just lay on the ground with his head leaning against dog and dog had his head on Culains shoulder. The pair of them had become completely inseparable in the short time they knew each other. Digard did sometimes envy the fact that Culain always looked warm every morning tucked up with dog. They all finished their food and set off again across the moorland with Digard in the lead.

They had been walking for just over an hour when Digard heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Ailidh running at a crouch behind him. He stopped and knelt down waiting for her to catch up concerned as to what was making her break the rules they had set. When she came up to him he quickly asked "What is it?"

"Men just below the dip in the land about half a mile behind us. Dog smelled them and started to growl I heard their clatter and voices soon after."

Digard paused thinking through what they needed to do. There were woods a mile to their left where there was some cover but they were in the opposite direction of where he wanted to be. He considered the alternatives and realised he had none. To follow their current course would bring them into plain view of whatever was out there and that was just too dangerous. If Ailidh had heard their movements and they were talking whilst out in the country that meant they were unafraid of being caught in the open. That meant armed men and that meant far more trouble than Digard wanted to get anywhere near.

"Ailidh I'll go back and get Culain and the animals you cover us with the bow. We are going to head for those woods just up there. With any luck these men will stay below where they could spot us."

Ailidh just nodded and took an arrow from her quiver and set it to her bow string. Digard set off at a run towards Culain. Before he got halfway he saw that Culain had realised what was happening and was moving up with Dog and the donkey. When they met Digard told Culain he had done well and explained what they were going to do next. "Do you think you can keep dog quiet I am worried he will bark and give away our position."  
"Don't worry dog won't speak unless I tell him to."

Digard looked at Culain and saw the bot was deadly earnest.

"Ok then lets go I'll pull the donkey along. Wait" Digard removed a long strip of cloth from part of the donkeys packing and tied it loosely around dog's neck. "Here hold onto this and let dog pull you up the hill you will be able to move faster."

Culain smiled and did as he was told he clicked his tongue and dog set off lolloping up the hill taking Culain with him. Digard grabbed the halter attached to the donkey's bridle and set off after them. Aildih was now stood up and off to the side of the track they were using where she could best cover their withdrawal. As Digard went past her she turned and ran alongside him constantly looking back over her shoulder watching in case she could see anybody on their trail. Soon they made the edge of the woods they were aiming for panting at their exertions. In the wood Digard and Ailidh took knives to some branches and soon managed to cobble together decent enough cover. It would not stand any form of proper scrutiny but it would be enough to hide behind if the group following them paid little attention. They then stood back and waited. Digard peered between the leaves of their hastily erected cover and looked over their trail. He became more and more anxious as he could see where the path they had taken from where he stood. Then he saw the man walking into view and his blood froze. He found himself wishing the man to go back down and join his friends and castigated himself wishes don't work. "When I say we start running further into the woods."

"We can't run." This was from Ailidh "Culain is not fast enough they would catch us within seconds. We will have to fight!"

Digard looked at Ailidh and saw the determination in her eyes. "We can't fight how many would we be able to handle you and I?"

"There are no more than seven of them from what I heard. I can take enough with my bow to even the odds. Then we will be fighting for our lives and they for profit. We have no choice Digard"

Digard looked away from Ailidh and saw the man was clearly tracking their footsteps. "Alright get ready, Culain move back with dog if all else fails you run and we will cover you. Get as far into the forest as you can we will come and find you." Culain said nothing he just unhooked his catapult and pulled one of the eggs Ailidh had laughed at from his special pouch. As they watched they heard the man following their trail shout and into view came seven men. All armed with swords and gloves they talked as the scout pointed to where they stood. The tallest and largest, obviously the leader, signalled for them to attack. "Ailidh you know what to do." Ailidh took three arrows from her quiver and stuck them in the ground next to her. She lifted the first one to her bow and sighted along it.

Kian was a large bully, he had always been the biggest in whatever group he was in. Even as a child he was always the leader of the pack giving orders. He also enjoyed the suffering of others especially if it resulted in his enrichment. He had led his band of men out on the hunt for travellers to rob or to capture and sell into slavery. They had been out for just a day when they had ran into a patrol of men at arms from The Ones. Although the church never normally interfered they had been told to return home or be judged. This had put Kian into a foul mood. He hated being ordered around and it was only the knowledge that he faced his band of mend being wiped out that had made him comply. But now he had a small group of travellers all but in his grasp. His tracker also said there was a girl amongst them. Kian thought he may make her suffer a little before he took her to the slave markets. Jordi the tracker pointed to where they were hiding. Kian looked up and could see them through the leaves. "Right lads get em, remember the girl is mine anyone touches her before I get there I'll use my knife to turn you doxy."

Ailidh heard the big man shout though she couldn't make out the words and watched as they charged up the hill. She could feel her heart race so fast she couldn't count the beats. Her stomach churned with fear and she could feel a cold sweat all over. She closed her eyes for a second and imagined her mother standing behind her stroking her head whispering "There there my love there's no need to be scared you know what to do." Ailidh opened her eyes took a deep breath let half of it out and loosed her bow.

Kian saw the girl fire her bow straight at him he felt a punch to his sternum. He faltered in his charge and looked down at his body. She had missed he laughed, to himself at first, then he laughed out loud and roared his defiance. He ran on for two steps then dropped down dead a look of surprise across his face. He wasn't as surprised as the man right behind him however. He had seen an arrow erupt from his gang leaders back and lodge itself in his chest. He dropped to his knees clutching at the arrow his life ebbing away.

Ailidh saw the first two go down and let two more arrows fly. Two more of their attackers went down and the rest faltered in their charge. Suddenly one of them started shouting orders and reorganising the gang. There were four left one was running towards where Culain was one had picked up the body of his comrade and was coming straight for Ailidh and the other two were attacking Digard. Ailidh was worried for Culain and started to run to intercept his attacker.

The man attacking Culain could not believe his luck the boy looked weak and although he had the big dog with him the attacker thought this would be easy. He saw the boy walk towards him with a catapult loaded with an egg. "If that egg hits me boy I will rip your arms off". Culain smiled and fired his catapult, the egg exploded right in his attackers face. The man felt the egg hit him and the liquid inside soak his face and go into his eyes, nose and mouth. He growled at Culain "you'll pay for that boy" then felt the burning start. At first the pain was mild and he managed to take a few steps towards the boy. Then the pain got worse beyond belief, his face felt like it had been pushed into a forge. His eyes seemed to be melting in their sockets. He tried to scream but every breath tore at his throat like molten steel. He dropped to his knees and through his streaming tears he saw the boy walk towards him with his dog and heard him say "get him dog" then felt white hot fear as he heard the pounding of the dogs paws as it ran towards him with a low guttural growl.

Ailidh dropped her bow and walked out of the trees toward the man coming towards her. He dropped the man he was carrying and drew an evil looking club. "You're mine girl." Ailidh smiled and drew her arm clubs and started to circle round her opponent. She saw as the man turned to follow her and she took a step closer to him. "Keep coming girly I'll show you how nice I can be." Ailidh smiled as she realised she was now in range for what she wanted. She looked over the man's shoulder and gave an exclamation of surprise as she raised her hands to her mouth. The man looked over his shoulder and saw nothing, as he turned back he saw a flash of movement. Ailidh quickly stepped in towards the man and her right arm snaked out at lightning speed taking the man in the throat. He dropped his club and clutched at his throat. Ailidh stepped to the side and kicked out at his knee and felt a satisfying crack. The man dropped to his knees and watched unable to move as Ailidh punched him as hard as she could to the side of his head. Ailidh watched the man fall flat on his face and gave him one last kick to the back of his head "pig!" She looked up and saw Culain running towards her smiling. She smiled back as he pointed past her and shouted "Digard".

The men attacking Digard were not well practised at working together and in Digard they were facing an opponent of extreme skill. Digard struck out and cut deep into an arm and then stepped back. The man to his left grabbed his injured friend and pulled him back. "Smile all you want old man we just have to keep you here till our friends are finished with the brats". Digard heard a shout and saw the men smile the shout went up again "Digard!" Digard looked around and saw Ailidh and Culain running towards him with dog. He turned to look back at his attackers and saw them running as fast as they could. "Ailidh quick we can't let them go."

"You want me to shoot them in the back Digard?"

"We need to stop them before they run into men from the church and give us away".

Ailidh ran back to get her bow then came back to where Digard and Culain were standing. The men had got quite far now and Digard was worried she wouldn't be able to hit them from where they were. Ailidh took aim and let loose once then again in quick succession so both arrows were in the air at the same time. They watched as first one then the other of the last of their attackers dropped to the ground. Digard looked at Culain and Ailidh and saw they were flushed with the glow of victory but was worried they would be hit by the shock of what just happened soon. He decided that action was the best course right now. "Ailidh Culain get the donkey we need to get as far away from here as soon as possible." They got all of their equipment together and set off hoping they had left behind anyone that could stop them.

The attacker called Jordi lay on the ground He could feel the arrow head embedded in his shoulder but didn't dare move hoping that if he played dead he would be left alone.

Chapter Seven.

Digard, Ailidh, Culain and dog moved as fast as they could from the area of the attack. They crossed the wide grass plain not bothering to maintain their previous discipline of movement. They moved as a group together watching and ready for any other attackers who might come upon them Digard was very conflicted about what had happened back at the wood line. Firstly he was intensely proud of how well Ailidh and Culain had coped with being attacked. Both had dispensed with people much larger than themselves and probably with more experience. They had fought well there was no denying it but he was also worried. He expected to see some sign of shock setting in. Here were two children still who had just killed grown men. At some point he deeply wanted Ailidh and Culain to show some emotion about what had happened. Not because he was cruel and wanted them to be stricken with grief but because what it would mean if they showed no signs whatsoever. If two children brought up in a caring environment like the people of the forest were indifferent to the slaughter of others then what hope was there for the rest of humanity. In the dark places where children saw intense suffering every day he would expect there to be no sign of empathy for an attacker. But he knew that the forest people were a kind and considerate people who responded to aggression when needed but showed understanding and offered compassion when they saw fit. Digard knew he would be watching Culain and Ailidh closer than ever over the next few days. After some time and a short climb up a large hill they came across a cave sunk far enough back so that a small fire could be lit without it being seen from miles away. They all packed into the cave and saw to their own camp tasks. Ailidh took the equipment off the donkey and brushed it down and fed it from the bags of feed they had. Culain used his bag of tricks to light a fire and started to cook the evening meal. Meanwhile Digard left to scout around to make sure they were safe, he would not have normally done this until the children could take a watch but he was now happy that dog could do a better job than either of them at hearing or smelling anyone close by.

Ailidh brushed down the donkey and took off its packs and fed and watered it. She was very quiet for quite some time until Culain asked "Was that the first person you killed Ailidh?" She turned and looked at him and smiled. Culain had a way of making her feel good about herself that no one else could not even their mother or her faint memories of their father. "yes" she answered. Culain said "I thought you did very well, did you see me and dog?"

"Yes I did what on earth is in those eggs?"

"Oh just some stuff I made it makes your skin and eyes feel like they are on fire but it doesn't do any lasting damage"

"I am pretty sure dog did some lasting damage to him though" Ailidh replied.

"Yes but they were horrible men who would have killed or tortured us so we just did what's right. What did you think of the bow in battle?"

This was another thing Culain could do very easily he was completely dispassionate about nearly everything except Ailidh and lost animals. He could think through problems and issues and compartmentalise them with ease. Ailidh wished she could do the same. She knew she would be seeing the face of that big man as the arrow passed clean through him and he dropped to the ground. At the same time she also knew that if they were threatened again she would do exactly the same. She protected Culain and he did the same for her.

Dog barked to announce the return of Digard and the Children turned to see him enter.

"We seem well hidden here and if we can put it far enough to the back of the cave we can make a fire. Ailidh do you think you could scare us up some rabbit for dinner?"

"Not rabbit we have had too much of that I will see if I can down some nice fat birds."

With that she picked up her bow and quiver and pulled up her hood and set off. Culain looked at Digard and asked him if he had how dog and he had overcome their attacker.

"I did that was very good, do you have any other magic eggs in that pouch of yours?"  
"Oh yes I have a number of different pieces for my catapult I can't wait to try them out."

Digard looked a Culain and wondered how this boys mind would take to the world of science that was waiting for him when they had completed their journey. He corrected himself, if they completed their journey, Digard was still worried about being tracked by any of The Ones who had been on their way to the forest settlement. Culain and Digard got busy taking dry kindling from the donkey and put them together with some bigger pieces of wood which Digard had foraged while out scouting around. Digard was not surprised to see Culain have a fire going very quickly and was just a little surprised when Ailidh came back shortly after with a brace of ducks and a brace of pigeons. These were plucked and gutted in short order then cooked over the fire giving a wondrous odour which made Digard forget about their predicament if only for a short while.

Gideon was disturbed by a knocking at the door to his the room he had been given as his private apartments in the abbey. He walked to the door and opened it to see a young acolyte head bowed in his presence. "Why am I disturbed"? The young acolyte answered in a stammering voice induced by his nerves at being in Gideon's presence.

"L-l-lord I was sent to bring you, one of your patrols has brought an injured man with information the sergeant at arms said you had to be n-n-notified at once".

Gideon looked down at the acolyte and enjoyed the feeling of power the boys fear gave him.

"Then take me to him at once".

The acolyte led Gideon down the corridor where his room was to a stairway which led down to the main hall and basement as well as up to the attic area where Gideon had used the communication device when he first came to the abbey. They descended the stairs to the basement where Gideon saw the Sergeant who was leading the patrol as well as two more priests attending a man writhing in pain on a cot like bed. The Soldier saluted Gideon with his head bowed. Gideon spoke to him while he looked at the man on the bed.

"Why did you bring this man here and why have you informed me"?

"My apologies your grace for disturbing you but we found this man in an area to the west of the Forest some two days travel hence. He had an arrow in his back and was talking about being attacked by a man, a young boy and a girl with a dog. I know it doesn't match exactly what we were looking for but his description of the bowmanship and the dress of the individuals reminded me of the people of the forest2.

Gideon felt the excitement rise within him at the thought of being on the trail of his quarry. "You did well Sergeant see to it that you and your men are well fed and get fresh mounts I want you ready to go to the are you found this man within two hours. Also get a horse suitable for me to ride I wish to be there when we capture these heretics".

The soldier bowed his head and saluted again before leaving to follow his orders. Gideon turned to the two priests tending to the wounded man. "How is he I have questions for him to answer"?

"He is weak my lord his wound is infected and getting worse he needs rest to ensure he recovers".

"I need to speak to him now he has information I need is there anything you can give him to make him sensible now"?

"There is a potion I can mix lord but it will surely kill him in his condition."

"Then he will be welcomed into the arms of the One God having served his cause."

An hour later Gideon left the man after hearing him describe his gangs encounter with Ailidh, Digard Culain and dog with his dying breath.

Gideon shook with righteous indignation after hearing how these heretics piled infamy upon infamy aligning themselves with the unnatural forces of a woman warrior and an animal which was surely a hound of hell. Gideon calmed himself and looked forward to having them in his grasp and seeing them cleansed by holy flames.

played dead he would be left alone.


End file.
